Parentesis
by Kay ElfWitch
Summary: Porque solo haciéndole el amor podía expresarle lo que no podía con palabras, solo podía ser dicho con caricias esos cinco años de amor y de espera, esos cinco años de desear poder tocar su cuerpo, recorrerlo, besarlo...amarla... Es un one shot...espero que les guste...


Viernes

Regina paso el día como león enjaulado en su oficina, totalmente histérica, inquieta...ese sábado llegaba Emma, y no había podido hacer ni una de las cosas que había planeado para recibirla, no le dio el tiempo...en la locura de los días, de un trabajo al otro, había propuesto de un día a otro esos preparativos y hoy caía en la cuenta que ya no tenía más tiempo. Emma llegaba al día siguiente y Regina estaba muy enojada consigo misma por haber dejado perder la semana sin preparar nada. Había pensado mandar flores a la habitación de Emma para que las viera al llegar, pero ya eran las 8 de la noche y no quedaba ni una sola florería abierta, había pensado en comprar vino, ese vino del que tanto habían hablado en esos años de chateo e intercambio de mails para que Emma supiera como era el sabor del vino nacional, había pensado en llevar a lavar y encerar el modesto auto que tenía, comprarle unas fundas nuevas a los asientos, velas perfumadas para ese su primer encuentro, pero ya era viernes y nada de eso había podido hacer.

El nerviosismo se le notaba a Regina a tal punto que su jefe le preguntó más de un par de veces si todo estaba bien en casa, si tenía algún familiar enfermo...hay cosas que no pueden ser simuladas ciertamente. Tener la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer con la que durante cinco años había construido una relación de amigas - confidentes - amantes virtuales cuando esa posibilidad siempre había estado fuera de los planes de Regina no era algo que sucediera todos los días. Era algo que ocurría solo una vez en la vida.

Lo que había comenzado como inocentes conversaciones de chat, dado que ninguna de las dos entraba a buscar algo mas como era la norma, había tomado giros totalmente inesperados en la vida de ambas. La atracción no podían negarla como tampoco podían dejar de ver los miles de kilómetros que separaban la posibilidad de una relación en tiempo real, por eso la resistencia de los primeros meses, el prometerse no enamorarse cosa que no pudieron evitar, la decisión conjunta de ambas de tomar conciencia de que ese amor no tenía futuro por lo tanto lo mejor para ambas era buscar a alguien de su país.

En cinco años pasan muchas cosas en la vida de una persona. En la vida de ambas también se fueron sucediendo los cambios, quedando cada año solo como constante ese cariño incondicional, la atracción tanto física, ese jugueteo sensual y a veces directamente sexual, la intimidad, la complicidad...tantos nombres para dar a esa relación que no podía definirse ni mucho menos explicarse racionalmente. El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende, frase trillada pero perfectamente aplicable en el caso de Regina y Emma. Tanto Regina como Emma habían cambiado de aquellas mujeres que una noche se cruzaron en un chat al que habían entrado para matar el aburrimiento. Emma había progresado mucho en su carrera profesional, tanto que ahora podía pagar ese viaje sin problemas, conoció un par de personas que no se tornaron importantes en su vida. Regina en cambio pasó por todo tipo de problemas familiares, económicos, de trabajo que la habían sumido en varios meses de profunda depresión, que solo supo notar Emma y de la que salió en un mucho gracias al constante apoyo que recibió de ella en esos meses.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso Regina seguía aturdida, sin poder creer que la vería realmente al día siguiente...también como enojada por no haber participado en los preparativos en los que Emma ponía tanta ilusión desde que le comunicara, unos meses atrás, que esta vez iba a ir y no le iba a permitir un no como respuesta. Regina había decidido esconderse de Emma al sentir que no podía darle nada...que no estaba en condiciones de ofrecerle nada a esa mujer que la amaba de un modo como probablemente nadie la había amada jamás. Y si bien verla era una de las cosas que más había deseado, su parte lógica y racional le decía que no tenía derecho a dejar que Emma dejara pasar su vida en pos de un amor virtual que tenía pocas probabilidades de tornarse real alguna vez. Si realmente quieres a alguien no lo anulas ni le cortas las alas para ser feliz pensaba Regina, así que se alejó mucho afectivamente de Emma, muchísimo, pensado que así lograría que ella tomara otras decisiones para su vida, dejaría de quererla y podría abrir los ojos a alguien más.

Sin embargo la terca insistencia de Regina en ese tema parecía no hacer deterioro en el obstinado amor de Emma. La primera vez que Emma le propuso venir a conocerla Regina le dijo no y se escondió lo más lejos posible de ella, por miedo, por miedo a que toda su vida se viniera abajo, por miedo al día después de que Emma se fuera, por miedo al dolor. Se había prometido no volver a llorar por Emma, no pensó en lo mucho que le dolió a Emma el recibir ese no.

Todo tipo de cosas sucedieron en la vida de Regina después de ese episodio, cosas que la llevaron a no decir "no" la segunda vez que Emma le propuso venir a verla...en realidad Regina también necesitaba verla, necesitaba tenerla frente a sí, comprobar que lo más sólido que tenía en los últimos cinco años de su vida era real y no solo un cúmulo de palabras en un chat y cientos de e-mails. Y aunque acepto le costó tomar conciencia de que era a ella, a Regina, que le estaba pasando...que no era a ella que estaba por vivir lo más grande que pudiera pasarle en toda su vida.

"Unos días Regina...unos días sin promesas, sin reproches, sin exigencias, sin planes de futuro...unos días para nosotras, unos días de amor perfecto...unos días que nos permitan seguir andando sin desmoronarnos. Un paréntesis en el correr de los días...solo eso te pido." Esa fue la propuesta de Emma, y Regina dijo si, recordando unas palabras cruzadas en una de esas noches de chat, en que Emma dijo que prefería solo una noche de amor perfecto a no conocerlo jamás.

Sábado

Regina fue temprano al trabajo, como detestaba esas horas...esas horas que harían más larga la espera para poder reunirse con Emma, que le impedían de ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, aunque Emma le había dado un buen punto, le había dicho "Quiero abrazarte y se vería muy raro frente a tanta gente". Acordaron entonces que ella tomaría un taxi desde el aeropuerto al hotel y que Sandra iría hacia allá cuando terminara su labor.

Hubo mucho movimiento en la mañana, lo que le permitió a Regina no quedarse quieta y le ayudó muchísimo a simular el nerviosismo que crecía minuto a minuto. Tenía un montón de miedos y dudas... ¿le gustaría a Emma? ¿Le gustaría la ropa que había escogido o era demasiado formal?...no tenía tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse o más bien no quería perderlo en eso, por eso la elección había sido un traje de dos piezas chaqueta y pantalón negro y una camisa roja...le hubiera gustado escoger algo más sensual, pero al mismo tiempo quería que Emma viera su día a día, que viera a la mujer con la que se comunica a diario no a la que se prepara para salir...solo esperaba no verse tan formal como para no gustarla a Emma o que ella pensara que era una pretenciosa.

Esas fueron las horas más largas en la vida de Regina, miro el reloj unas 300 veces, totalmente ansiosa, el estómago cerrado por causa de los nervios...a las 3 de la tarde salió y fue directo al hotel, conduciendo al coche que antes paso a buscar por el lavadero de autos.

Estuvo más de diez minutos parada en esa calle, al costado del hotel, para poder calmarse, que el corazón dejara de latir y tomar aire...bajó del auto, fue hasta la entrada...se detuvo unos segundos, entró, llegó a la recepción. La chica la miró y sonriendo muy profesionalmente preguntó:

- Buenas tardes ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

- Busco a la señora Emma Swan, debió registrarse esta mañana.

Los pocos minutos que se tomó la recepcionista para buscar los datos fueron los más tensos del mundo para Regina...el corazón latía esperando un "no señora, no hay nadie registrada con ese nombre". La chica levantó la vista, sonrió y dijo:

- Si señora, ya está en el hotel, aguarde un minuto.

Llamó a Emma mientras el estómago de Regina se apretaba totalmente y el corazón parecía querer salir por su boca. La oyó hablar con Emma, cortar la llamada y decirle:

- Suba señora, está en la 1101.

Cada piso fue torturante, el corazón de Regina golpeando en el pecho con una fuerza que no había conocido hasta ahora. Salió del ascensor, recorrió el pasillo, corroboro el número...1101...la puerta estaba abierta pero de todas maneras dio un par de golpecitos antes de entrar. Entró y la vio, parada frente a la ventana...Emma la miraba como quien ve a la octava maravilla del mundo y murmuró.

- Dios, no puedo creerlo...

Regina se paralizó totalmente, incapaz de hacer algo más que mirarla profundamente a los ojos, queriendo asegurarse que era verdad...Emma se acercó, Regina abrió los brazos y Emma rodeo la cintura de Regina con los suyos...el abrazo fue simplemente perfecto. Regina sentía temblar a Emma de pies a cabeza, o quizás era ella quién temblaba, era imposible determinarlo...era imposible notar quién de las dos temblaba mas o cual de los corazones latía mas fuerte...se separaron un poco y Regina recorrió la cara de Emma con sus dedos, sintiéndola respirar agitada, la recorrió con la punta de sus dedos sintiendo la textura de esa piel...necesitaba convencerse de que sus ojos no mentían, que esta vez veía a la mujer real y no a una fotografía...le encantó totalmente Emma, esos ojos azules, la boca...la había imaginado un poco más alta pero no importaba eso, si importaba que le encantaba ese cuerpo menudo que podía abarcar totalmente en un abrazo, quería apretarla, estrujarla, meterla dentro de su pecho. No podía hacer uso de las palabras, simplemente no salían de su garganta...Emma en cambio le acariciaba el rostro y decía palabras.

- Que hermosa eres mujer...que hermosa...mira esos ojos... ¿no dices nada?

- Eres más alta de lo que pensé - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Regina, atropelladas, totalmente fuera de contexto. Emma rió de ese modo que solo ella podía, con la boca, con los ojos, con el alma reflejada en la mirada...verla sonreír fue demasiado tentador, Regina acercó su boca a la de Emma y por primera vez los labios se juntaron en un beso real...en ese beso desaparecieron los miedos, las incertidumbres, hasta el equilibrio porque sin saber cómo Regina cayó y Emma cayó sobre ella...nunca supo si se había mareado, perdido pie o simplemente el mundo se desvaneció en ese instante, lo cierto es que ambas terminaron en el piso, mirándose, riendo...

Emma le había dicho sin promesas, sin exigencias y que quizás, solo quizás y si Regina quería, le encantaría hacerle el amor en ese encuentro...mientras Emma solo esperaba poder hacerle el amor, Regina tenía la absoluta seguridad de que si la tenía en sus brazos sería lo que haría. Por mas que había intentado no aceptarlo e incluso le había dicho a Emma que nada pasaría entre ellas, en ese momento, con el cuerpo de Emma sobre el suyo, sintiendo el calor de su piel supo que no podía evitar hacerle el amor...porque solo haciéndole el amor podía expresarle lo que no podía con palabras, solo podía ser dicho con caricias esos cinco años de amor y de espera, esos cinco años de desear poder tocar su cuerpo, recorrerlo, besarlo...amarla...tocarle los senos, sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, conocer finalmente que cara pondría Emma al excitarse o de qué modo gemiría al explotar el orgasmo...recorrer ese cuerpo que desde el abrazo parecía acoplarse al suyo de modo tan perfecto.

Las risas dieron paso a la seriedad, a la ansiedad de las manos por desprender botones de las camisas, por acariciarse allí mismo en el piso, volver a besarse...se pusieron en pie y se sentaron en la cama, Regina liberó los senos de Emma que saltaron, erguidos, excitados...eran perfectos, tal como a Regina le gustaban, tal como los había imaginado en las noches de ciber pasión de los primeros tiempos...las manos recorrían el cuerpo menudo de Emma...

- ¿Te gusto?

- Me encantas mujer...como me encantas...

- Mire que son de mentira ¿eh? - bromeo Emma. Por respuesta Regina acerco su boca al seno derecho y lo recorrió con un sensual lametazo que hizo estremecer a Emma.

- No lo creo.

Emma pasó la mano por la nuca de Regina para acercarla a sus labios, para volver a besarla con pasión, con profundidad...Dios cuanto amaba a esa mujer, bendito paréntesis aunque tuviera que sufrir en tres días cuando se fuera nada era más importante que ese momento. Ayudó a Regina a quitarse la camisa, luego sacó el brasier, quería verla, verla sin ropa, desnuda, deseosa...se miraban a los ojos mientras iban desnudándose mutuamente y las ropas quedaban apiladas sin orden ni concierto al costado de la cama. Emma le probó a Regina que no fanfarroneaba al decirle que sabía cómo usar su boca y no solamente para besar, logró enloquecerla totalmente...pasaron horas haciendo el amor, mirándose, tocándose, hablando...

(Escrito por Emma en su diario días más tarde "Te vi llegar, tu rostro reflejaba miedo e incertidumbre, yo temblaba tanto que al abrazarte no sabía si era mi cuerpo en que no podía sostenerse, no pude dejar de temblar hasta que tus brazos me dieron paz y certidumbre, imposible dejar de tocarte, dibujar tu rostro con mis manos, mis ojos veían cada centímetro. Dios…que hermosa mujer!... nunca antes unos ojos tan hermosos, las manos no ceden en su afán de tocarte, como entes individuales haciendo a su antojo, en su afán de saberte verdad y existencia... y ahí estabas, frente a mí... las palabras y el tiempo desaparecieron, enmudecí ante esa grandeza, ante ese momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar, los besos tan esperados, que labios tan hermosos, mirada tan llena de paz, la textura de tu piel, tu talle tan pequeño, tiene el tamaño exacto de mis brazos, necesito reconocer esas manos, ese olor… existes, en mi cuerpo y en mi alma…existes Regina…el primer beso, que extraña sensación, temía tanto al rechazo, a no congeniar, a no poder tocarte... pero el cielo se pinto de dorado y rojo..."

Domingo

Regina tuvo que irse a casa de su madre a hacer unas cosas pero se las ingenio para regresar rápidamente al hotel, donde estaba Emma esperándola...con una sonrisa en los labios, la abrazó y la besó como si en ello le fuera la vida. Cada momento lejos era una pequeña tortura, salieron a pasear, Regina estaba encantada de poder mostrarle a Emma los rincones más bellos de su ciudad, esos lugares de los que solo habían hablado todo ese tiempo. Hablaban y se miraban, se tocaban, disfrutaban de esos días, de la compañía...de ese paréntesis en sus vidas, del no pensar en nada más que disfrutarse. Intentaron incluso dormir lo menos posible, para no malgastar esas horas, para poder regalarse cada minuto.

Hicieron el amor una y otra vez, sin poder dejar de tocarse, de mimarse, desgranándose en infinitos orgasmos, sorprendidas de las reacciones de sus propios cuerpos que parecían haber tomado vida propia y erotizarse tan solo con el roce de los dedos, la electricidad flotaba en cada caricia. Los silencios se llenaban de palabras, suplidos por la necesidad de cada una de respirarse, oírse, tocarse, amarse, besarse.

Lunes

Regina fue temprano a su trabajo, por inercia, por costumbre, no porque tuviera deseos de ir...quería estar con Emma, el solo pensar en esas horas hasta poder volver junto a ella se le hacían intolerables, eran demasiadas horas...pensaba en eso mientras sus ojos recorrían la calle, hasta que la vio, en una esquina, espiándola...sonriéndole...el corazón de Regina saltó cuando Emma cruzó la calle y entró al local a hacer una pregunta tonta, la atendió haciendo gala del trato correcto al turista que tanto inculcaba su jefe, fingiendo corrección y decoro...Emma le hacía preguntas sobre una u otra cosa, pícara, sonriéndole de modo totalmente descarado...en determinado momento le dio un papel dentro de un mapa, preguntándole por una dirección y en el papel decía "Hermosa, te espero luego en el hotel"...¡qué nervios para Regina, que deliciosos nervios!. Emma estaba tan hermosa con esa camisa blanca y esos jeans que se ajustaban como guante a su trasero. Emma se fue del local pero Regina sabía que estaba cerca, espiándola, viendo su día a día...ese día a día que hasta ahora Emma solo conocía por la enorme cantidad de mails que habían cruzado un lado al otro del océano.

Apenas cumplido su horario Regina tomo un taxi para no perder tiempo en llegar a los brazos de Emma...se acercaba el martes, ella se iría y a medida que iba tomando conciencia de eso el dolor crecía en su pecho...había prometido ser fuerte, no llorar pero no podía evitar que una que otra lágrima se escapases mientras la veía hablar y pensaba que al día siguiente a esa hora ya no estaría...comieron algo apuradas por regresar a la habitación, una en brazos de la otra, a hacer el amor, a olvidarse de esas horas que pasaban más rápidamente de lo que debían...hicieron el amor hasta las tantas de la madrugada, una y otra vez, intentando llenarse del olor de la otra. Finalmente se durmieron a las tantas de la madrugada, aunque Regina nunca dejó de arrepentirse de esas horas de sueño...debió quedarse despierta toda la noche, para tener el sabor del sexo de Emma en su boca, grabarla en su cuerpo, recorrerla con sus manos, conocer cada centímetro de piel...les sobraban las ganas y les faltaba el tiempo.

Martes

Regina llegó demasiado temprano al trabajo en busca de la oportunidad de hablar con su jefe para pedirle trabajar solo medio día. Quien sabe cuál sería su cara que el hombre dio el permiso sin más preguntas...Regina sentía el alma dividida en dos...Emma se iría en pocas horas y no quería dejarla ir. Al salir Emma la esperaba, tomaron un taxi y se fueron de nuevo al hotel, a intentar calmar ese dolor que les quebraba a las dos el alma, lloraron, hicieron el amor, hablaron, intentaron cuidarse...intentaban ambas estar enteras para que la otra no se derrumbara.

El aeropuerto fue peor aún...gracias al cielo los trámites distraían un tanto la pena, pero en el momento en que Emma tuvo que irse camino a abordar el avión y en ese último abrazo cada una se quedó con el alma de la otra. Emma le mandó a irse rápido a Regina porque no estaba segura de tener fuerzas para tomarse el avión si se quedaba un minuto más y Regina le obedeció, se alejó con paso rápido, sintiendo una mano enorme apretarle el corazón, sintiendo deseos de llorar a gritos sin poder hacerlo.

En un estúpido intento por retomar su vida cotidiana Regina fue al supermercado, dio vueltas innecesarias, quería componerse antes de llegar a casa de su madre para evitar las preguntas...qué difícil es fingir entereza cuando una esta desgarrada en el alma...de este paréntesis Regina supo que Emma sería una constante en su vida, no importa desde que lugar estuviera, ni siquiera importaba el futuro.

Bendito paréntesis que le permitió a Regina ver que no se había equivocado su corazón al confiar ciegamente en alguien que solo conocía a través de palabras.

Bendito paréntesis que les permitió a ambas creer nuevamente en los sueños, para no sucumbir en la rutina aplastante de la realidad.

Afortunadamente a veces logramos ganarle una partida al destino y hacer que el cielo se pinte de dorado y rojo...


End file.
